1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic field space distribution visualizing device which visualizes a space distribution of an electromagnetic field.
2. Background Art
Much attention is drawn to a so-called EMC (Electromagnetic compatibility) problem that unnecessary electromagnetic noise generated by electronic, information, communication, and industrial devices or the like causes other electronic devices to malfunction or the like. For this, there are proposed techniques of visualizing space distributions of electromagnetic fields around devices generating electromagnetic noise (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1). Visualization of the space distribution of an electromagnetic field allows an intuitive understanding of an electromagnetic noise emission point of a device and the amount of the electromagnetic noise, thereby facilitating countermeasures against electromagnetic noise.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the overall configuration of the electromagnetic disturbing wave measuring device disclosed in Patent Reference 1. Here is shown how to measure electromagnetic noise of a structure 1. An input device 3, a display device 4, a spectrum analyzer 5, a light emitting element 6, a camera A7-1, a camera B7-2, and a recording medium 8 are connected to a central control device 2.
The light emitting element 6 is fixed to an electromagnetic field probe 9. Electromagnetic noise is measured by aligning the electromagnetic probe 9 to a reference point 2, a reference point 3, or the like while causing the light emitting element 6 to be luminescent. A signal produced by the light emitting element 6 is detected by the two cameras A7-1 and B7-2. Based on the parallax between these two cameras A7-1 and B7-2, the location of the electromagnetic probe 9 is three-dimensionally measured.